1. Field
The present invention relates to capturing and displaying picture data, more specifically capturing and displaying picture data including picture orientation information.
2. Background
Recording video on mobile devices allows pictures to be recorded at different orientations as the recording device is rotated. In some cases, the rectangular shape of the picture captured by the camera of a mobile device can make it preferable to orient the camera in a particular direction to better capture the scene information (e.g., landscape vs. portrait). However, without any information about the orientation at which the picture is captured, a display device cannot properly display the picture, e.g., the presentation of the picture may be improperly rotated or upside-down. In some scenarios, the display device cannot be physically rotated by the viewer to compensate for the rotated presentation. For example, a large fixed display like an HDTV cannot be physical rotated. Also, in the case of 2-way video conferencing calls, rotating of the display device would also rotate the camera in the device. This can be undesirable as it rotates the video being sent to the other terminal and prevents the camera from being oriented to better match the scene it is capturing. There is a need for providing information to allow a display device to correctly orient a captured picture before displaying the picture on the display device.